


His touch is magic.

by Sphere_Kagamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_Kagamine/pseuds/Sphere_Kagamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was stressed and wanted to try breaking the rules just once without being prompted by one of Harry's or Ron's harebrained schemes. So she decided that a little fun with Draco  in the library would be just the thing to get the edge off. It wasn't their fault that Harry was there the whole time under the invisibility cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His touch is magic.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge by The-Scarlett-Kat on Tumblr. I hope she enjoyed it :)

Draco’s hands trailed up and down Hermione’s slim thighs, stormy grey eyes fixed on the Gryffindor’s blushing face. There was something about the expression on her face, a cross between desire, guilt and passion that had him emit a low, possessive growl before he surged forward to capture her lips with his own. There was no fineness to their kiss; it was a bit clumsy at first, teeth knocked against each other and nose knocking together but the passion was there and soon enough they found a perfect rhythm to it. Hermione’s lips parted and Draco wasted no time licking into her mouth, tasting her. She was sweet on his tongue, like green apples or strawberries

Hermione brought her hands to the back of Draco’s neck and pulled her fingers through his platinum colored locks, marveling at the smooth, soft texture as she raked her nails over the surface of his scalp, eliciting a soft, pleased moan from the pureblood; a sound that sent tingles down her spine to pool in her gut as he mumbled a soft, muffled ‘oh Merlin..’ against her plush lips.

His hands moved to her hips in response, his fingers digging lightly into her soft, gentle curves, pushing a low growl out of her throat out of pure want. Their kissing became more frantic and needy; tongues battling for dominance, teeth nipping at lips and breathing became almost a conscious thought before they pulled back, panting and eyes glazed over.

Hermione stood and slipped off her skirt and panties, Draco’s eyes fixated on her, his pupils dilated and his irises were nothing but thing, silvery ring. It made Hermione feel oddly powerful; here she was, a muggleborn and she had put that expression on Draco’s usually smug face. Draco couldn’t help but surge forward, pressing Hermione up against the table; kissing here fiercely before he pulled back suddenly, eliciting a whimpered protest from the girl. Instead of continuing with their kiss, the blond dropped into a nearby chair, giving the witch a wicked look that made her whimper. 

“Take off your top, Hermione.” He said, his voice soft but sounding as wrecked as she felt. The sound of his voice in the quiet library… God’s it just did things to her and she couldn’t help but reached down and pulled the hem of her night t-shirt up and over her head, letting it drop to the floor with a faint ‘swoosh’.

“And the bra.” The sharp hint of demand in his voice made her muscles clench in anticipation. The blonde’s dominant side wasn’t something she tolerated often but this time she couldn’t help but obey, relishing the way his sharp tone sent another jolt of electricity down her spine to pool in her gut. She could already feel herself getting wet down there and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to feel the blonde buried deep inside of her.

Relenting to his demand, Hermione reached back to unhook the basic soft, white bra, holding it to her body for a mere second before he stood from the chair, basically prowling towards her. The bulge in his pants was unmistakable as he reached for the unassuming white fabric.

“Off!” he growled while he simultaneously tugged the straps down past her shoulders and watched with dark eyes as the lace slipped away from her body to land in the pile of her clothes on the floor.

Gripping her hips with surprisingly warm hands, he pulled her to edge of the desk, raising her legs and hooking them over his shoulder. His fingers trailed down her calf to her naked thigh. His eyes remained trained onto her own as he brought his face closer and closer to the apex between her thighs.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked, voice husky as breathed cool air against the sensitive skin of her thighs. It made her moan and she nodded twice in assent before she let her eyes flutter shut. Draco smirked softly at her easy acceptance, pressing teasing kisses against her inner thighs before his lips finally reached their mark; Hermione’s body gave a slight jerk and a whimper filled the silent room, the candles flickering slightly.

“Open your eyes.” Draco’s voice left no room for question or argument. “I want you to watch me.” He crooned, the lust and possessiveness in his voice making Hermione bite her lip slightly in need before her eyes flew open and settled on his crooked smile.

He turned his head to the side and nipped at the skin of her inner thigh. “Watch me as I wreck you,” he whispered.

Hermione watched, entrance as her body trembled with pleasured spasms. Draco’s mouth tortured the sensitive skin between my legs, licking and nipping, but never where she needed him too. His tongue danced in straight lines and lazy circles from hip to hip and back again. He tasted her belly button, biting and sucking the area just below, but when she begged him to go lower, he only laughed.

‘That bastard!’ she thought, panting and moaning in an almost embarrassing manner. Her hips bucked and sought out more. More tongue, more kisses, more cool air and hot breath. She released the hard grip she had on the edge of the desk; leaving surprisingly shallow scratches in the wood before she raked her fingers through Draco’s wild hair.

He let out a low, almost animalistic growl and it pushed the Gryffindor closer and closer to the edge; she squirmed, moving closer to edge of the table, closer to his teeth and lips. She needed so much more and her frustration was mounting.

“Please!” She begged, because as far as she was concerned when it came to this, she was not above begging. The girl pushed one arm out behind her to keep her propped up right and forcefully shoved his face between her legs with the other.

Draco, the smug bastard just chuckled at her and before she could reach for her wand to hex him or something, he was there, tongue twirling and flicking, and Hermione was fucking soaring.

“Oh, God.” she pulled at the locks caught in her grip until he grunted lightly in pain.

His finger joined his tongue, pushing inside of her, pumping in and out and bringing her to edge and back again and again. Her body writhed from the sheer intense pleasure, moving in wanton and greedy ways as her breathing came out in short pants and long airy moans.

“Fuck!” She hissed as he added a second finger. Her head was a jumbled up mess and the pleasure quickly grew ten folds. She finally just gave in and let her body slump onto the desk top. A snarl ripped through her when a third finger was added and Draco made a sound in the back of his throat that just went straight through her.

“I love that sound, ‘Mione.” He groaned, sounding almost reverent. Her sounds and movements became absolutely desperate as Draco worked faster in response to her growls, moans and pants. As his fingers worked, they managed to brush a certain spot in her that caused her to nearly scream, stars exploding in her vision before blinking out into hot, white, heat.

“Oh, gods, Draco, yes!”

His face lifted his eyes dark and wild before he smirked; licking her juices from his lips greedily as he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside of her to elicit that response again.

“Nghnnahh…” she panted, eyes dazed as she watched his hand work her body like a finely tuned instrument that he was a master at playing. She was so close to the edge, to the point of losing all control and coming that she couldn’t help but close her eyes and reveal in the sensations.

“Say it, ‘Mione,” Draco demanded in a low whisper. His fingers curled inside of her and her body arched off the table in delight.

“Make me come, please,” she pleaded with him, her lips parted ever so slightly as she panted out her request. Draco seemed satisfied with her plea as he redoubled his efforts to bring about her release; his fingers curled and pushed up inside of her again and his tongue lashed against her swollen clit, taking her over the edge. Hermione practically sobbed as she came; spilling her juices into Draco’s waiting mouth.

When the Gryffindor finally opened her eyes and sat up, Draco was looking at her with that cocky, smug grin that had recently acquired the ability to make her knees weak. Fingers pressed against his lips as his tongue peeked out to lick them clean.

From the dark corner of the library, a faint movement of black fabric could have been seen but it was gone in an instant. The couple chose to think that it was their imagination before they settled for some rest before commencing another bout of sex. And if tomorrow morning Harry couldn’t look Hermione in the eye without blushing or look at Draco without mortification then that was a tale for another day.


End file.
